


I'll Do It Myself

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sometimes, Sunstreaker just has to let Sideswipe do his thing





	I'll Do It Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26. Power bottom

                They both love to interface. Sometimes they’ll separate to each take a partner or more rarely, add in a third. Away from each other, they naturally take the dominant role. It’s not that they don’t trust the mecha they choose for their brief dalliances…

                … but a lifetime of hardships and betrayal has been them understandably wary in general. They always have an escape route planned, they always know where all the weapons in the room are… and they always subtly take control of the interface.

                It’s what’s given them their reputation. No one walks away from them unsatisfied. In fact, half of their partners _wobble_ away instead of actually walk, barely realizing that the twin they were with hadn’t fully let down their barriers.

                Some know this, like Jazz. Of course, Jazz is no better.

                A story for another time, though.

                When it’s just Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, anything goes. There’s no love or trust deeper than that forged from creation. No one but Sunstreaker knows how sensitive Sideswipe’s spark crystal is. Only Sideswipe has made Sunstreaker cry out until he’s lost his voice. And only Sunstreaker has seen Sideswipe desperate to the point of aggression.

                “Harder… _harder_ , Sunny,” Sideswipe pants, the press of his knees against Sunstreaker’s sides almost painful.

                “You’re gonna feel it tomorrow,” Sunstreaker warns. Sideswipe growls and digs his fingers into Sunstreaker’s shoulders.

                “I wanna fuckin’ feel it _today!_ ”

                “You’re so damn needy,” Sunstreaker says absently, his hips brutally snapping forward. The force of it jars Sideswipe’s entire body, sliding him up the berth a few inches. Despite Sideswipe’s valve tightening down in response, he shakes his head.

                “And you’re not _giving_ it to me,” Sideswipe snarls. His back arches and he meets Sunstreaker’s next thrust with a screech of impacting metal. He scrambles at Sunstreaker’s shoulders, the heels of his pedes fitfully kicking at the back of Sunstreaker’s thighs. Like he could get Sunstreaker to be any more forceful than he already is.

                Sunstreaker huffs in irritation. It’s times like these that he eventually just gives up and lets Sideswipe take control. He’s just about to roll them over and set Sideswipe loose when he beats him to it.

                He plants a pede on the bed and _twists_. Sunstreaker rolls to his back and Sideswipe settles atop Sunstreaker’s pelvis, hands braced on his hood. Sideswipe’s hips give an experimental swivel and his jaw drops a little, optics becoming unfocused. The change in position plus gravity is probably grinding Sideswipe’s ceiling node against the head of Sunstreaker’s spike.

                Sunstreaker’s not complaining; Sideswipe’s valve is molten and tight, rippling madly around his spike.

                “I’ll do it myself,” Sideswipe mutters, rising up and slamming back down.

                The motion makes Sideswipe moan in relief and his head falls backward. He repeats the movement, picking up speed every time he crashes down until he’s riding Sunstreaker like a mech possessed.

                Lips curled back, optics bleached white… he greedily chases after his own pleasure. He’s gorgeous; the embodiment of pure and utter abandon. Sunstreaker knows he’s the only one to ever see this side of Sideswipe. There’s no one else Sideswipe trusts enough to let loose with like this.

                The feel of Sideswipe’s frame frantically moving across his is one thing; the trust involved in it all will make Sunstreaker’s own overload ten times better.

                And definitely worth all the paint streaks and scrapes he’ll have to buff out in the morning.

 

~ End


End file.
